


Drunk on lust

by Silly_sander_blue



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Cheating, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silly_sander_blue/pseuds/Silly_sander_blue
Summary: The story happens when the boys do their prank on the rest of the squad at the beach house.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	Drunk on lust

" wtf did you do bro?" Mojo groans frustrated.

"I don't know man I think it's just something with the wires." Aaron says as he looks at amber again , pleading, trying to beg forgiveness by his puppy eyes.

But amber just glares at him and goes to sit on the couch, girls following her spreading on the sofa all drunk and sleepy and annoyed by the boys doing their stupid prank and now fucking it up and make them sit in a dark house without electricity.

Robbe is just as annoyed, maybe even more since he has been dealing with much more shit silently. The fact that his friends have planned a prank and didn't tell him, not that the prank was important or mind-blowing in anyway! But just knowing that he was not included makes him feel so left out.

And also having a clingy and drunk girlfriend that the only time Robbe can entangle himself from her is to go to toilet, like she is so ready to jump on his dick or take it out of his pants in any minute.

Having sander around is not a help either at all. He is hot like really hot and something even worse is that every time Robbe looks at him he finds sander's piercing eyes already on himself, staring at Robbe like he wants to devour him and it makes Robbe confused but also very much turned on. Every time it happens Robbe tries to look away quickly but he knows that sander can see right through him. He can see that Robbe gets weak on his knees every time their eyes meet. 

And right now after hours of drinking and staring at sander the whole night Robbe just wants to drag him away from everyone and when they are alone he would go on his knees and suck sander off till he cums in his mouth. Robbe wants to taste him, honestly just anything but he wants sander so bad. Probably if he wasn't drunk he wouldn't be thinking something like this. He wouldn't let himself.

He can feel headache creeping up into his head. He really wants to run away, right now, from here and everyone taking sander with him but he knows he is not ready to face the truth , not when he gets sober again tomorrow not when he has to face the fact that there is a girlfriend that he has to break up with. honestly he likes Noor, as a friend, not sexual in any way and breaking up with her would be inevitable but not any less painful than how a normal break up ends up to be.

He looks at Noor in his arm. They are both sitting on the couch .she is on the verge of sleep all soft and like a baby. clinging to him to his warm body. 

He is yanked out of his thoughts when he hears Jens groaning. He lifts his head and finds the boys still standing in front of the bunch of the wires on the wall.

" Fuck we need flashlight." Jens says.

"I think there are some flashlights in the closet in the attic." Amber says to Jens and mojo not looking at Aaron at all.

"Well we are busy. would anyone go upstairs and get it " Jens says without looking away from the wires.

Robbe looks around seeing everyone on the verge of sleep in the dark and he huffs and tries to get up.

"I'll go." 

Noor protest a little but finally rolls over so Robbe can get up. and as Robbe is about to step on the stairs he hears someone behind himself.

"I'll come with you."

a thick and sexy voice. Sander's. Fuck now Robbe has to try double to control himself. So drunk and so close to sander.

He just nods .

They walk up to the attic silently. Robbe goes first sander following him behind.

He arrives behind the door and takes a deep breath to balance his breathing and then pushes the door knob down and steps inside.

They get into the attic which is dark and small and smells like dust and wood. There's no light except the moonlight that is shining on them through the windows that are placed on the roof of the little attic.

There are a bunch of closets and they search them one by one.

After a while of searching Robbe finally finds some flashlight on the upper shelf. He tries to reach them but the stupid shelf reminds him how tiny he is and so Robbe just tries stubbornly going on his tip toes to reach them but it only makes him stumble and grasp the handle to steady his very drunk self.

"Fuck" he mumbles and then suddenly feels two strong hands on his own hips grasping his body and saving him from falling. 

"Chill Robbe. Don't hurt yourself." Sander says so close to his ear ,his hot breath clashing into his earlobe making Robbe shiver.

He can't see sander's face but can obviously hear the smirk on his lips. He roles his eyes and is about to get himself out of his grasp that feels sander coming closer his chest pressing to his back the warmth of his body sending a shiver down Robbe's spine.

Robbe's breath hitches and he feels sander's hot palms tighten his grip on his hips.

Sander then takes one hand off Robbe's body and takes the flash light from the shelf.

"Here. You could just ask for my help robin." Sander whispers in his ear still pressed to Robbe's back. So close so tempting.

Robbe's breathing starts to get like panting and he wouldn't dare doing something like this he wouldn't show any interest if he wasn't drunk if they were not completely alone in a dark fucking room if sander wasn't so hot and responsive when Robbe rolls his hips to rub up against sander's dick making him curse under his breath and move his hands under Robbe's shirt to touch his hot skin and bring his head down into the crook of Robbe's neck to leave hot wet kisses on his skin.

Robbe moanes and closes his eyes rubbing himself faster and more erratic into sander's now very hard dick. 

He never thought it would feel this good , to make friction like this, to rub himself against another guy, to feel his own cock getting so hard just from being close to a guy.

He can here sander's panting, it gets louder and louder as he buries his face in Robbe's neck and thrusts his covered dick into Robbe's ass and after a minute he shivers and cums , tightening his hands around Robbe's body and moaning into his neck.

They both go quite and a a deafening silence falls around them again. They are still breathing fast like they have run a marathon.

Robbe's eyes are closed and he has leaned his forehead on the closet door still feeling sander's presence so close and warm.

Sander turns Robbe around in his arms. 

Robbe opens his eyes when he senses that sander is waiting and his eyes are immediately met by a pair of forest green eyes that are staring back at him, still piercing but also there is something more, like softness. He looks down and sees sander's parted lips red and shiny in the dark still slightly panting like post orgasm breathing. 

Robbe brings his shaky hands up to hook them around sander's neck and sander seems to understand what he wants as he comes closer finally closing the gap between them kissing Robbe and swallowing his moans.

He then kisses robbe harder and drags his lips away from Robbe's to kiss his cheek and earlobe going on his neck , definitely leaving marks.

Robbe closes his eyes and let himself receive pleasure. He takes a hold of bleached hair between his fingers and squeezes a little harder whenever sander kisses a particular spot on his neck making him go crazy.

When Robbe is completely soft and all melted into sander's arms he takes his lips away from Robbe's neck and looks him in the eye one more time before dropping to his knees in front of him.

They keep the eye contact as sander brings his hands up to unbuckle Robbe's pants silently asking for permission.

Robbe nods frantically amazed by sander's beauty from this position and very much turned on by all the things they just did and also the thought of what sander is about to do next.

Sander brings Robbe's pants and boxer down to his mid thigh and smirks when Robbe's hard cock slaps back against his stomach, so hard and red , already leaking precum.

' I'm not gonna last long' Robbe thinks as sander lickes his cock from base to tip along the veins that are standing out under the skin, still looking Robbe right in the eyes making him shiver.

Then he takes Robbe in his mouth swallowing more and more of his length by every second that passes and starts to Bob his head back and forth giving Robbe the kind of pleasure he has never experienced in his life.

Robbe moans trying to keep his eyes open to see sander's face, to memorize every little detail in his drunken mind. 

The boy is the most beautiful person he has ever seen, the room is dark but the moonlight is shining down on his face making him look like an angel, with his blonde hair and his eyes closed moving his head moaning around Robbe's dick like he is eating the most delicious food, swallowing Robbe's precum and breathing through his nose. He looks so innocent and small even while doing something so obscene and erotic.

Robbe feels warmth at the pit of his stomach and whispers "sander" to let him know that he is close, so close and when sander sucks him faster and more firmly , determined to make him cum right then and there Robbe is pushed over the edge and cums into sander's mouth. He tries to warn sander that he is cumming but sander makes no move to pull away. He just let Robbe cum into his mouth and then he swallows his cum even sucking him some more to get it all out of his dick till the last drop making Robbe hiss and gently push him off his now very oversensitive dick.

Robbe leans his head back against the door trying to catch his breath, eyes closed. He can hear sander getting up and pushing off the dust gathered on his knees.

"Robbe did you find it?" Mojo shouts from down the stairs and Robbe suddenly remembers where he is and why. He is about to open his mouth to answer but sander cuts him off.

"Be there in a bit." Sander shouts back and then takes the flashlight Robbe has dropped to the floor, probably while kissing sander.

He then looks Robbe in the eyes one last time and winks, a beautiful smile on his face as he leaves Robbe to get himself together and joins them down the stairs.

And just like that Robbe is left alone in a dusty attic with his now flaccid dick in his hand and his pants down his thighs thinking how he is going to survive around sander for the rest of their vacation.


End file.
